sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCDB - Expansion/DLC Content
In most fighting games after the first release more often or not an expansion update or DLC comes into play. This page is for that. Playables - 8/14 Assists - 3/10 Stages - 2/X Bosses 2/X Characters who were previously on the roster before replacement or on the Character Roster Poll beforehand CANNOT APPLY FOR THIS seriously no second chances New Characters 'Fa the Rabbit' _____________________________________________________________________________________ 'NCPXP "Theta"' ' ''Theta tunes In!' Entry - Theta enters through a Dimensional time hole and readies Sound blaster cannon '''Attacks' B button - Sound Blaster - shoots soundwaves from sound blaster cannon Side B - Symphony Blade - Steps foward and swings arm with a soundwave blade Down B - Reggae Gem - Surrrounds self with Soundwave Gems before shooting them Up B - Country Blaze - Jets upward with a Soundwave inferno Grapple - Theta will smack the opponent with hand before blasting them with a soundwave from shoulder speakers A combos - Punch, Punch, Kick Side A - Rock Fist Down A - Ambient Wave Up A - Classical Beam A (Ariel) - Kick Up A (Ariel) - Twirling Symphony Blade Side A (Ariel) - Romance Cutter Down A (Ariel) - Blues Shot Final Smash - Guitar Jam out - Theta pulls out his electric guitar and starts rocking out in a 20 second jam, the sound shockwaves do 10% damage per hit, when he finishes he does one last giant strum causing a great explosive soundwave. Taunts ''' Taunt 1 - Theta pulls out Guitar and strums it Taunt 2 - Theta readies his sound blaster cannon Taunt 3 - Theta places hand on headphone as if making contact '''Victories/Loss Victory 1 - Theta jams out on his guitar before stanceing Victory 2 - Theta warps away in a blue light (simmilar to Mega man) Victory 3 - Theta dances the robot Loss - Theta stands unfazed while clapping Colour swaps ' Red - Red/Orange colouration based on the Sound Power Country Blaze Blue - Default Green - Green/Yellow colouration based on the Sound Power Novelty Grenade Light Blue - Light Blue/Peach colouration based on the Sound Power Ambient Wave Yellow - Yellow/Red colouration based on the Sound Power Pop Scorch '''Pros + ' Wide range of abilities Fairly resistant to knockback 'Cons - ' Barely any melee attacks Quite heavy Trophy Description - Final Smash Trophy Desc - '''_____________________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________________________ 'Zold the Zeti' Zold Rocks into the Fray!!!! Entry - jumps from a blue fire ball waving. 'Weight and Armor' #Weight Class: Medium #Speed Class: Moderate #Super Armor: Yes (When Buffed with Gaia Armor) Attacks B button - Gravel Punch (Huge Delay) Zold attracts stone and dirt to his fist to make into a glove of stone, for a Falcon Punch type attack. Side B - Gaia Quake (No Delay) - Zold preforms a heel drop onto the ground, causing a small quake of energy to erupt from the ground. Can be charged for a powerful blow, if done mid-air the damage is doubled. Down B - Gaia Armor (Mid Delay) Much like Kirby's Stone but works as a buff. Not only does he gain a small amount of super armor, he can form his armor around him and blast it off when the imput command is done again. Up B - ROCK-It - Like the Roid Rocket, ROCK-It blasts up wards, acting as a recovery move. When in Gaia Armor, Zold can do a meteor smash when the rocket drops him. Grapple - A combos - Basic Punching Combo Side A - Strong Punch Down A - Tail Swipe Up A - Stalag-Upper A (Ariel) - Swiping Punch Up A (Ariel) - Tail Flip Side A (Ariel) - Aierl Elbo Down A (Ariel) - Final Smash - Final Gaia Punch - Zold knocks a rock forward to knock down his opponents. Once this happens. He summons an arena and begins to charge towards his oppnents with a gigantic stone fist for major damage. Taunts Taunt 1 - Taunt 2 - Taunt 3 - Victories/Loss Victory 1 - Victory 2 - Victory 3 - Loss - Colour swaps Red - Zavok Themed Colors Blue - Zik Themed Colors Pink - Zazz Themed Colors White - Default Red Hair but with White Skin Brown - Black Hair with Brown Skin Trophy Description - Final Smash Trophy Desc- _____________________________________________________________________________________ 'Sir Wilem Duchebag III(WIP)' Wilem slashes in! Entry- Wilem comes in through a slice of Darkness, smirking _____________________________________________________________________________________ 'Yuritwo "Lamia" the Altered Clone' ' ''Yuritwo lusts for a fight!' Entry - Yuritwo swoops down from the air and flexes before landing on feet '''Attacks' B button - Side B - Down B - Up B - Grapple - A combos - Side A - Down A - Up A - A (Ariel) - Up A (Ariel) - Side A (Ariel) - Down A (Ariel) - Final Smash - Taunts ' Taunt 1 - Taunt 2 - Taunt 3 - '''Victories/Loss ' Victory 1 - Victory 2 - Victory 3 - Loss - '''Colour swaps Purple - Default Red - Simple Red/Plum colours Blue - Simple Blue/Indigo colours Green - Simple Green/Fluorescent colours White - Based on Waverly the Weasel Mint - Based on Morrigan Aensland Pros + ' '''Cons - ' Trophy Description - Final Smash Trophy Desc- ___'''_________________________________________________________________________________ 'Pad the Weasel' Owned by Sam the rabbit (newcomer) Pad sneaks in Entry - Pad flies in on his ex gear, lands and gets his guns ready Attacks: Standard special -''' A chargable gun shot that if fully charged will cause greater damage. 'Side special -' Basically Robs but with Pads tail. 'Down special -' A red line appears from his gun that will allow Pad to snipe. Deals great damage but its hard to hit and you can't move while doing this attack. 'Up special -' Pad will point both of his guns down and fire. Sending Pad upwards. Runs out after 3 seconds. 'A combo -' much like Mega Man, Pad will shoot some weak lasers out of his gun instead of actual punching or kicking 'Side A -' Pad sticks his knee out, hurting who hits it. 'Down A -' A tail whip. 'Up A -' An upwards head butt. 'Standard ariel -' Pad will spin once around with his tail out. 'Side ariel -' A gun shot fired sideways. Will push Pad whatever direction he isn't facing. 'Down ariel -' A downwards kick that spikes. 'Up ariel -' A head but upwards. 'Up smash -' Pad does a backflip that kicks people nearby. 'Side smash -' A flurry of gun shots similar to the Mii gunner. 'Down smash -' Spins his tail but on the ground. 'Final Smash -' Blood board - Pad summons his ex gear and hops on and flies off the screen. He then can aim at other players and fly into the, at high speeds. This is much like the Dragoon but with better aim and it goes 5 times unlike the Dragoon where it only goes once. '''Taunts Taunt 1 -''' Pad crosses his arms and says "humph". 'Taunt 2 -' He swings his guns around his fingers. 'Taunt 3 -' Pad sticks out his gun and says "Are you ready?" '''Victory/Lose poses Victory 1 -''' Kooks at the camera and does a cocky grin. 'Victory 2 -' Flies in on his ex gear, then jumping off at the middle of the screen. '''Victory 3 "Come back when you can fight" while facing away from the camera. Loss -''' He looks away and claps slowly. '''Pallets swaps Red -''' default 'Blue -' blue tint 'Green -' green tint 'Pink -' purple-ish tint 'Yellow -' yellow tint 'White -' fully white fur and vest 'Black -' fully black fur and vest 'Alt costume -' a Zane the Mongoose alt '-Unlock Criteria-' Unlockable Pay the DLC '''Pros + Great range + Strong attacks Cons - Kinda slow - Does not have a standard shield, instead he turns slightly invisible and is hard to see Trophy description -''' This bounty hunter has been wanted by G.U.N for quite some time now. He has a dark and mature attitude and cool guns to match. In this game, Pad takes advantage of his skills which can be shown by his impressive range, power and stealth. He isn't the best in the air however... 'Classic mode intro -' coming when He has a rival '''_____________________________________________________________________________________ 'C. Amelia' Entry - *walks out of cannonball smoke* 'Weight and Armor' #Weight Class: Mid #Speed Class: Mid #Super Armor: No Attacks B button - Side B - Down B - Up B - Grapple - A combos - Side A - Down A - Up A - A (Ariel) - Up A (Ariel) - Side A (Ariel) - Down A (Ariel) - Final Smash - Taunts Taunt 1 - Taunt 2 - Taunt 3 - Victories/Loss Victory 1 - Victory 2 - Victory 3 - Loss - Colour swaps Black - Blue - Green - White - Brown - Trophy Description - Final Smash Trophy Desc- ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Z-4 The Android' Z-4 wakes up! "E-elim-mina-ate!" Entry: '''The ground shakes and Z-4 comes up from the ground, a small radio sound is heard and something about K-A-C-A is heard, hinting at Z-4's future counterpart. It then says it's phrase and goes into battle stance. '''Attacks: B button: Z-4 simply shoots it's laser gun, this can be done while running. Side B: Z-4 flies up with it's jetpack and then dives down while doing flips, it damages anyone in his way. It cannot turn during this. Down B: Shoots one of it's plasma grenades, a distance attack. Up B: Charges and then glitches while jumping up, shooting 4 plasma grenades: 2 in front of it and 2 from the back. Grapple: It grabs it's enemy, flies up with it's jetpack and then throws the enemy to the ground. A combo: It charges up a laser from it's laser gun and then releases out a dangerous laser, it flies back by this. Side A: Flies up with it's jetpack and then falls to the ground that creates a shockwave that damages. Down A: It's cables form a big electrical field that disappears after time, anyone who touches the field gets damaged. There's a time before the attack gets available after usage. Up A: It flies with his jetpack, this isn't really an attack but can get players to a safe place to be at before fighting again, the jetpack will shut off after some time flying with it. Z-4 can be shot down by distance attacks while flying. A (ariel): It crouches and looks to the ground before turning into K-A-C-A, he can do a maximum of 4 attacks before turning back to Z-4. He can be stopped if damaged while becoming K-A-C-A. Up A (ariel): (Only available as K-A-C-A) It takes out 2 laser guns, jumps back and shoots 3 lasers from each gun. Side A (ariel): (Only available as K-A-C-A) Turns invisible, a copy of it will fight while the real Z-4/K-A-C-A can move around and prepare ambushes. There's a time before K-A-C-A turns visible again, when this happens the copy explodes dealing damage to anyone too close to it. There's a time before this attack gets available after usage. Down A (ariel): Only available as K-A-C-A) It shoots small rockets from his forearms. Final Smash: Robo Rampage, Z-4 flies into the air and becomes K-A-C-A. It shoots out many plasma grenades in different directions, these grenades are twice as big as the normal ones it has. Getting hit by multiple grenades may knock a player out. When the Final Smash is over, it turns back into Z-4. Taunts: Taunt 1: Z-4 takes up it's hand then forms it's hand into a fist. Taunt 2:Takes out it's laser gun and aims with it, then puts it back. Taunt 3: Flies up with it's jetpack and then looks down at the ground, then lands. Victories/Loss: Victory 1: Looks at the sky and grins a bit. Victory 2: Flies up with his jetpack and says: Y-y-you ar-re my en-n-nem-my, I d-def-fea-a-ated yo-ou... Victory 3: Turns into K-A-C-A and says: Don't underestimate *turns back into Z-4* an a-andr-r-roi-id! Loss: Says: I fa-ail-led-d... and shuts off, falling to the ground. Color Swaps: Blue: Normal. Green: Green and lime colored with blue cables replacing it's green ones. Red: Red and even more into despair with it's right shoe gone and more tears on it. Has entirely black eyes and black cable replacing red ones. White: Looks like K-A-C-A but is white and has white pupils. Orange: Looks like Z-4 but is not damaged at all, has light blue eyes. (This look does not change Z-4's stats.) Pros: +Strong attacks. +Final Smash is very effective. +Can turn into K-A-C-A which boosts some of it's stats. Cons: -Slow (except when turned into K-A-C-A or using attack side B.) -Barely resistant to knockback. -Some of it's charged attacks are easy to stop. Trophy Description: 'This lost android from 1941 is sick of people hating it, calling it evil even though Z-4 hasn't done anything. It is in a great rage against almost anyone, the android is damaged but can still pack a painful punch and use it's gadgets and weapons to end someone easily. It is one mysterious android due to being able to turn into it's form in the future to really start a big fight... New Stages 'Neo Vita Nova Rooftops ___'_________________________________________________________________________________' Rise-Sink Islands New Bosses 'Mechanigan' ___'_________________________________________________________________________________' Don Hamma ' New Assists 'Karei Gallen the Fox and P.I.P.S.L.E Karei appears and lands where the trophy is opened, she then pulls out her companion the P.I.P.S.L.E and presses a button on its chest. She then jumps back as a large satellite laser strikes the center of the stage. Aftwards she adjust's her hat and vanishes ___'_________________________________________________________________________________' Energy Thief Migi the Fox 'Exspira' Exspira appears and lands next to his summoner, he then fires a bolt of black flames and a bone spike into the air. He then starts laughing as the black fire rains down on the stage in the form of scythes and the bones rain down in the form of daggers. He will then leave while two of the black scythes and two of the bone daggers remain useable as a weapon. The black fire scythe will inflict 10% damage for five swings while the bone dagger will inflict 5% damage for ten swings. New Features Category:Guides/Advice Category:Games